Bitter
by velvethearts
Summary: Pointless short lemon. I was bored and wanted to write about SxS :D enjoy.


**Hiii, here I am with a new one shot. It's really short and I guess I can say... entertaining? :D haha.**

**Syaoran: "It is definitely entertaining."**

**Me: "Of course, you find it entertaining Syaoran-Kun."**

**Syaoran: "Well, what do you expect?"**

**Me: "-.-"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND WILL EVER OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. CLAMP DOESSS**

* * *

After countless minutes of tossing and turning Sakura sat up, annoyed at the drip drops of the rain outside her window. She looked to the side at the male figure that slept soundly next to her and a smile tugged at her lips involuntarily. Her body leaned over, tracing her fingers along the side of his ear. His chestnut hair was as messy as it could be. He mumbled something and turned to face her. She stiffened, not wanting to wake him out of slumber because she knew he was tired. Sakura laid down again but this time she turned to faced him and just watched his face carefully as he slept. His nostrils flared from time to time when he breathed and his chest peacefully went up and down. He was beautiful in every way. He was perfection to her. The air conditioner turned on, letting the cool breeze fill the room. She shuddered and sneezed. Her reaction was to hope it wasn't as loud as she thought it'd be but guess what, she was wrong.

He blinked a few times, focusing his eyes on hers."Gomen nasai," She said, still cupping her mouth as another sneeze made its way out. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him. She sniffled and complied to his touch.

"Where you watching me sleep?" He asked groggily, a playful smile appearing. Her face heated.

"No, what makes you think that?" she attempted to play it off.

"I don't know, I felt like I was being watched so I woke up." He said tucking some hair behind the auburn haired girl's ear. "And because of your monstrous sneeze,"

Sakura scoffed, shoving him lightly. He laughed, locking lips with hers. Lighting illuminated the room, letting them both see their faces.

"I was dreaming," He said as he kissed his way down to her exposed neck.

"About?" She shrunk into his arms while his lips traveled further south

"Doing something very satisfying," He let his lips linger around her collarbone. "With you,"

"Oh?" She squeaked, placing a hand on the sides of his chest.

"I was doing some of this," He latched his lips on her throat, sucking in a specific spot as his hand went under her nightgown. She licked her now dried up lips and switched positions so he would be atop.

"Syaoran," She said lowly, her cheeks burning.

"And this," He brought her nightgown up to her chest and placed himself in between her legs. she bit her lip, getting the idea of where this was going.

"This too," He lowered his frame so his face would be aligned with her navel where he let his tongue leave a wet trail around the belly button. Sakura yelped and uttered a low moan, making him smile and kiss the side of her hip.

"And-"

"Syaoran?" She interrupted, her body feeling slightly flustered.

"Mm?"

"never mind," she said, running her hand through his mess of hair. He kissed across her waist to her other hip bone and enjoyed himself with the skin. No more words. Just actions.

She felt his finger tease her secret place through her slightly soaked panties, making her arch her back. In a sudden rare impulse that she had, it took her no more than a few seconds to have him pinned to the bed without a shirt and without boxers. She was still fully dressed though, which he thought it was unfair. He felt like jelly when being controlled by her. The only part that wasn't wobbly was rock solid and standing erectly in between his legs.

"Sakura," He growled as she began to unconsciously grind herself into his groin. Syaoran shut his eyes, groaning in torture to himself. His hands held her hips but they didn't know if to restrain her from moving or to make her move even more. Sakura whimpered and let out a breath before getting off the straddling position. He grunted and watched her carefully as she sat there next to him, tracing her fingertips from his chest down to his waist. He lifted her gown just a bit but it fell back down at her movement.

"Take it off," He ordered, fingering the silk material the she wore. She shook her head.

"You take it off for me," it only took for her to say that to sent him over her like a ravaging animal with his lips attached to her neck and his hands toying with her breasts. A low sigh parted her lips as he pulled her above him. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Sakura parted from him and trailed kisses down his navel until she reached her desired target. Syaoran ran his thumb on her naked shoulder, stroking her soft skin while she grabbed his member and erotically began to taste it. Her tongue made a detour around here and there, earning husky groans from him that send thrills up her spine. He ran his hand through her naked back as she took him inside my mouth, gently sucking and stroking with her hand now and then. Not too hard and not too soft either. It was just right how he liked it.

"Oh, Sakura…" He moaned gripping her hair this time. She locked gazes with him and continued to bob her head into his erection. His expression was priceless and for the first time how she wished that Tomoyo was filming their mischief at this time of the night. This video would have been perfect since Sakura found his face rather amusing when being pleasured by her. She loved every single minute of it. She tried to focus and shake those silly thoughts from her head.

He thrust his hip into her mouth and tugged on her hair a little roughly.

"Almost?" She asked, stopping to look at him which caused him to gasp as the air touched his warm member. He nodded, sticking his hand inside her panties and running his finger through the humid area that was driving her wild. She swirled her tongue at the head and sucked one last time before she felt him stiffen under her and a loud moan escaped his lips. His seed spilled into her mouth and she swallowed it all, grimacing at the end. It was slightly bitter. His breath tried to return to normal as he brought her up to him to kiss her tenderly.

"Gomen," He apologized for taking her by surprise.

She shook her head and nuzzled her face at the crook of his neck, leaving butterfly kisses around.

He brought her face up to him and pecked her a few times.

"My turn," He whispered into her ear as he hovered her, heat immediately pooling around her. He removed her last garment, her panties. He positioned himself in between his girlfriend's succulent legs and placed soft kisses around her thighs.

Just as Sakura was going into an abyss of pleasure, the alarm went off.

She shrieked since it was right next to her ear from the position she was in. They both sighed angrily and she collected herself to turn it off. She was so out of it that she couldn't find the off button.

"Oh wow," Syaoran ran his hand through his dark brown hair as he focused on his two favorite emerald eyes.

"I can't believe it's five already, I thought it'd be earlier." She groaned knowing that these fun and games were over faster than they thought they'd be.

"At what time do you have to go to the interview?" He asked, crawling next to her.

"Seven, what about your meeting?"

"Six thirty," He sighed, throwing his head back in frustration.

"Maybe later?"

Syaoran didn't reply verbally. He attacked her lips in one swift motion which she took as a simple yes.

* * *

**Told you it was pointless. haha.**

**reviews? **

**Sakura:"Gomen?"**

**Me: "Yes, Gomen?" **


End file.
